He Loved Her
by DeiStarr
Summary: This is a freeverse poem that delves into Ted Tonks' relationship with his wife. Most people look at how much she must have loved him to give up her family and be disinherited. I haven't heard any who looked at it from the perspective of how much he must have loved her to be with her when she was a witch and he was a muggle. This is for a competition.


**Title:** He Loved Her

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and friends are not mine. He refused my hand on the Hogwarts Express, and I spend every waking moment plotting his demise.

**Rating:** PG or K+

**Pairing:** Ted Tonks/Andromeda Tonks

**Warnings:** Mentions of war, death

**Summary:** This is a freeverse poem that delves into Ted Tonks' relationship with his wife. Most people look at how much she must have loved him to give up her family and be disinherited. I haven't heard any who looked at it from the perspective of how much he must have loved her to be with her when she was a witch and he was a muggle.

**A/N:** This is for a competition. There will be several more such poems following. :)

*****NOTE*** **I believed since reading the books that Ted Tonks was a muggle; it was a nasty shock for me to find out he was muggleborn, so please excuse the mistake. *****NOTE*** **

* * *

Character: Ted Tonks - Prompt: Simple

* * *

It was simple.

He loved her.

Regardless of her fears,

He loved her.

Despite what she is, despite what he was; despite everything,

Still he loved her.

Somehow she saw past what he was, to who he was, and it amazed him every day,

Because he loved her.

She possessed magic; real magic, as impossible and wonderful as it sounded.

Knowing this, he loved her.

He was an ordinary man, with nothing extraordinary to recommend him;

Just that he loved her.

Yet somehow, she wanted him – him, the ordinary man, whose only claim to worth,

The fact that he loved her.

She left her family, was disowned by the pureblooded line from which she was descended,

And all because he loved her.

They bought a home together, created a life together; to live side-by-side the rest of their lives,

And unfalteringly, unendingly, unselfishly, he loved her.

He asked her to marry him, and she said yes. He was overjoyed, because with all his heart,

Deeply, truly, purely, completely, he loved her.

They had a baby girl, and she had magic like her mother; and more – she could alter her body at will.

And oh, how very much he loved her.

A lovely witch for a wife, a lovely little witch metamorphmagus for a daughter; his perfect little family,

Despite his being a muggle, he loved them.

Witches and wizards, purebloods and half-bloods, muggles, mudbloods, and muggle-borns;

Somehow, even with all the prejudice, he loved her.

Marrying into a world that looked down on him, for possessing no magic of his own

It didn't matter, as long as he loved her.

He was nothing but a muggle; despised and loathed by witches and wizards like her,

Yet she claimed only to need that he love her.

She was a powerful witch, descended from a long line of unbroken magical power,

But regardless of his lack of power, he loved her.

He married into a world at war; where one side wished to exterminate him and his fellows.

Yet despite the horrors perpetrated by her kind, he loved her.

A Dark Lord rose to power, and no one and nowhere was safe. No one could be trusted.

He consoled his weeping wife, reminding her that he loved her.

The Dark Lord was struck down by a baby, and finally the world was right again.

He was desperately happy, having all he needed, because he loved her.

All the fighting and the fear, the worrying and the hiding, was over and done,

And he was proud to say that through everything he loved her.

In the years of peace that followed, he had all he ever wanted and more,

Since for all those long years he was happy because he loved her.

He watched his lovely daughter grow up, and become an Auror, to fight against evil

He and his wife so proud, their hearts nearly burst; he loved her.

The Dark Lord returned, as did the fear, the horror, the dying. Yet unwaveringly,

He loved her.

When he was struck by a curse, his life ended by her kind, he died with a smile on his lips; because even at the end it was simple -

He loved her.


End file.
